Magic
by MysteryStar27
Summary: Lucy is celestial mage in a world where magic is a crime punishable by law. On the Run from a Magic exterminating organization, she runs into a group of curious characters who drag her into a whole new adventure. Will she be able to keep her magic a secret? Will she make friends? Will she fall in love? UNDERGOING RE-WRITE
1. Runing

**My very first story. An Idea I had that wouldn't go away. I'm a real newbie at writing so this might be horrible but, hey at least I'm trying. So here it is.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (I wish -_-)**

 **Hope you like!**

Silent and akward. Thios was how all of their dinners went together. They would silently eat, ocasinally he would say something and she woul;d respond with one syallable answers. Ocasinally the other way around. Tension always hung heavily in the air. After the meal he would silently;y retreat to his office, and she her room.

"Lucy." Her name sounded foreign with his voice. They hardly ever spoke and when they did he never said her name.

"Yes Father?" She spoke clutching the expensive table cloth tightly. She did _Not_ like the fact that he wanted to have a conversation. Deep down she did not hate him. No merley was hurt and tired of bering ignored for years. Ever since her mother died.

"An associate of mine will be coming for company tomorrow. He is bringing his son, Jason. A nice boy, Lucy you are expected to marry and produce an heir." He explained coldly and firmly as if he were telling a child to brush their teeth.

She clutched harder to the table cloth, her knuckles turning white. "I Misheard you Father. I am to marry?"

A cold pause. "Yes. Jason's father is a very successful businessman and merging his company with the Heartfilia Company would be an amazing opportunity." he calmly sipped his coffee, unaware of his daughters turmoil.

Lucy was trembling, desperately trying to hold back tears. He was marrying her off, for money, to a stranger. And he knew she couldn't fight back. He never even thought of her own feelings. Why would he, she was his obeisant daughter after all.

"Also, I hear that Jason is following in his fathers business into the Magic Extermination company. A trustworthy and dependable business. Don't you agree?" He praised his own decision.

Lucy visibly flinched. The MEC, or Magic extermination company was an elite police force of soldiers trained to capture and eliminate mages. An organization completely focused on erasing magic from the earth. Mages were considered evil in the media, many mages used their abilities for personal gain and thus ruined the reputation and magic users. Now magic was prohibited and anyone who was or was harboring a mage would be punished by law. Mages themselves were thrown into detainment centers, a fancy prison built specifically made to keep them. Once there they were either experimented on and tortured or executed immediately. And that's fair.

"I understand." Lucy stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the meal." And with that she turned and left the room.

Fear surged through her and fat tears spilled down over her eyes as the door shut with a soft click. If she married this boy then he would find out...

That Lucy was a mage.

Lucy rushed furiously, frantically throwing clothes from her closet. She had to hurry. Wiping the relentless tears from her eyes, she began to stuffing a suitcase full of clothes. She had made her decision. She had to run. She either married and got caught or refused and got caught. Really only one other way. Staying would land her in an MEC detainment center.

With her suitcase full, she hurriedly tore off the fancy dress she had been wearing. She had always hated that stuffy dresses she had to wear all the time. Tearing out her elegant bun she threw her hair up in twin tails with half her hair down and pink ties. She slipped into a dark blue skirt, a pink t shirt with a white sweater vest and brown boots. She threw on a light cream colored coat and grabbed her suitcase. She gently picked up her keys. Golden Zodiac keys. Lucy had inherited her mothers celestial magic. She had been the one to teach Lucy how to summon the spirits of the constellations from the legendary keys. Her spirits, she had collected ten of the twelve keys over the years and had a close bond with each of them. They were her closest friends and only real family. She held them closer, taking comfort in the soft pulse they gave off as they responded to her. All but one. She gently plucked a certain key from the ring she kept them on. A slender key with the metal curved into a fiery shape at one end and the key fanning out in a lions mane with the majestic beasts face. A white circle with a red symbol. A small circle with a tail. The symbol of the lion. Leo the Lion. This key remained silent. Almost as if it were dead. She had found this key washed up in a creek bed, one of the rare times she was allowed outside.

"Maybe just one more time..." she whispered and held the key up and let her magic flow into the key. Taking a deep breath she chanted the spell to open the gates of another realm.

"Gate of the Lion, I open Thee, Leo." A bright yellow glow surrounded the end of the key. Lucy twisted her wrist, twisting they key and swished it downwards through the air. Instead of the large magic circle that opened the gateway, she was greeted with silence. She sighed and clipped the key back to her belt, letting her fingers linger. She didn't know what this spirit had against her. It was almost impossible for a spirit to ignore the summoning spell. Then again this one was the leader of the zodiacs. Shaking her head she plucked her suitcase from the ground and headed down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom she sprinted for the door. Blonde hair waving wildly and brown eyes wide she grasped the door handle. She was almost there. She froze when a voice called out to her, angry and confused. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

 **So, What do you all think huh? I think it came out pretty good. Please don't be to hard on me please, remember I'm still a newbie at this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 ** _-Mystery Star_**


	2. Magnolia

_**Okay next chapter!. Chapter one was a bit short so I made this one longer. I'm sorry for the wait. I write everything out by hand before typing and posting it. Call me old fashioned but it helps me think and plan. Don't Judge! *swishes hand* So here ya go!. To my like what 5 followers? Yeah I'm a newbie.**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. (I wish)**_

Lucy froze, her right hand encased over the brass knob that led to her freedom. Maybe going out the front door, wasn't the best idea. Good job Lucy. She turned to the angry and confused man standing behind her, eyes wide and a cold sweat forming on her brow. Jude Heartfilia was not an ignorant man. Between his daughters horrified look and the suitcase clutched in her hand he put two an two together. That and the fact that she was leaving the house and 11:30 at night was a dead give away.

"Lucy? What on earth is going on?" Father spoke with a hint of rage in his voice.

"I'm leaving father." Lucy spoke with determination. She would not control her, not when she was so close.

"You are not to leave this house!" He screamed at her, pupils dilated.

"I will leave! I will walk out this door, and you will not stop me!" Lucy countered brown irises narrowed in anger.

"YOU WILL NOT!" He reached out a took hold of her wrist and began to forcefully drag her back towards the stairs.

"L-let me go!" She wiggled and squirmed. She quickly realized he wasn't letting go. His grip was ice cold and like death. Thinking fast her free hand shot to her keys at her belt. Un hooking a random key she held it up. Virgo. The Maiden. She did not need to actually summon the spirit. She just needed to escape. Holding the key close to her face on the opposite side so her arm crossed in front of her face. She whispered a small and quick incantation under her breath, letting her magic surge. A simple spell that was not too destructive and would not do very much damage. It allowed Lucy to build up her power and let it explode from the key, a lot like a firework. She twirled the key around in small circles. Bright spirals of light swirled around the magic key, yellow and powerful. Swishing her hand down she let the power burst through the key at her fathers feet, startling him into releasing her hand. Stumbling back Lucy panted and took in her fathers look of astonishment and horror. His daughter possessed magic, she was a mage.

"You MONSTER!" He lunged for her, but Lucy ducked and snatched her suitcase, sprinting out the door.

Hot tears streamed down her face and she furiously wiped at them as she skidded to a stop in front of the train station. Lucky for her it was right around the corner from her luminous mansion home.

"One way ticket please." She panted to the young boy manning the booth.

"Where to Ma'am?" He asked, bored and obviously not wanting to be there.

"What's the last City on the train route?" She asked as she caught her breath.

"That would be Magnolia City Ma'am." He spoke, flicking dust from the small counter.

"Magnolia then." she said.

The young boy printed a ticket off and handed it to her. Lucy took off for the train before he could say another word. She quickly boarded the train and sat in the back of the car on a lonely seat. She sighed as she finally heard the train whistle go, signaling their departure.

Finally a moment to think. No doubt that my father will have the MEC after me by morning. Magnolia? I've heard of it. A slightly large city that is known for its beauty and community. Not to far from Crocus. I've been found out. I don't know what to do.

She was emotionally exhausted. She let small tears flow as she slumped down and fell asleep.

Lucy jumped awake at firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, were at the end of the line." A train conductor with a bushy mustache removed his hand and offered her a small smile. Yawning Lucy smiled in return.

She gently grabbed her suitcase, and lazily jumped down the stairs. Once outside she glanced at the busy moving people and all the noise gave her a headache. She stretched, trying to shake the sleep from her wobbly legs. She glimpsed a directory map on her right side in front of one of the cement pillars that stood through out the station. Making her way towards it, she stared at the bright surface. She placed her index on the small red dot, Magnolia. She sighed again and then began to wonder how much sighing a person could do before they exploded. She couldn't check into a hotel. She would need to use her name and ID for that. And the MEC would be on her in a heartbeat.

A fake ID? Where would I even get one? Its not like I had planned this. Maybe sleep in the park and hope someone takes pity on me? I don't know, I never been in a situation like this! My father is out for my head and he has a whole army of MEC soldiers behind him. What's next? People falling from the sky?

Lucy scoffed at her own childish thoughts.

"LOOK OUT!" A loud voice erupted across the station.

Any thought she had was thrown out the window when a heavy body crashed into hers from her right side. Both persons tumbled down in an awkward collision of limbs, pink hair, and suitcase. groaning Lucy looked down to see her source of trouble, grinning at her with the goofiest smile she could imagine. A boy around her age was strewn across her sideways, with his chest pressing into her stomach and legs hanging over the side of her thighs. He had spiky pink hair and onyx eyes. A long Navy closed vest with gold trim adorned his upper torso and white pants with sandals. He wore a white scarf with a scale pattern. Only one sleeve covered his left arm, the other was non existent and displayed a strange red tattoo. But what surprised Lucy the most was not the pink hair or the grin, no it was the cat perched on his head. A blue cat.

" Ah Sorry, you should really watch where your going." He spoke his grin never faltering.

A tick mark appeared on her head. Who does this Pink Idiot think he is?! He ran into me!

Lucy narrowed her eyes and gave a sharp kick to his stomach. He stumbled off her and she stood up huffing and brushing imaginary dirt from her clothes.

"Baka! Your the one who ran into me!" She scolded him, hands on her hips.

"Ah, You pack quite a punch Blondie." He said, rubbing his abdomen as he stood up.

"Its Lucy!" She started crossing her arms.

"Nice to meet you Luigi, I'm Natsu." The boy stuck out his hand.

"It's LUCY!" She repeated flicking him on the forehead.

Natsu stumbled back rubbing his forehead, with fake tears in his eyes. "Ahhhh! Lushi is mean!"

"Serves you right." Lucy huffed.

Natsu opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it and his eyes widened, staring at something behind her. HE grabbed her arm and swished her behind the directory sign she had been staring at minuets before. She was now awkwardly squished between the cement pillars and Natsu. One hand was caught between her chest and his and the other was still in his grasp. She blushed and his proximity. Lucy had never been this close to someone physically. She was a little flustered. She squirmed in the uncomfortable position.

"N-Natsu...wha..."She trailed off as he peeked his head out and quickly withdrew it.

"She's here!" he whisper yelled.

"Who?" before Lucy could conjure a though, Natsu was yanked from the hiding spot my an armor clad hand. Lucy cautiously peeked out. A young woman with long scarlet hair had Natsu by the collar. Heart Cruz armor adorned her torso and a dark blur knee length skirt swung around her legs. Brown eyes darker and more serious than her own swiveled to Natsu.

"You dare play a prank and run away!? At least face punishment with dignity!" She towered over the terrified pinkette. No wonder Natsu was fearful, this teenager was scary. Lucy shivered at the dark aura surrounding her and timidly stepped out.

"E-eto, excuse me?" she shakily tapped the scarlet haired girls shoulder.

"WHAT IS IT!" She glowered at Lucy horrifyingly. Lucy squeaked and jumped back a few inches.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I was little riled up. Please strike me in punishment miss." She bent on one knee, immodestly apologetic and asking for Lucy to slap her.

Lucy sweat dropped. "T-That's okay." What was with these people?

"Thank you for your understanding. I am Erza Scarlet, a student at Fairy Tail Academy." She extended her hand in greeting.

"Lucy." She replied taking her hand. Her grip was tight. Lucy swore her fingers were going to be crushed.

" I hope this Imbecilic wasn't causing you any trouble." Erza said glaring at Natsu who had now stood up, and jumped at her gaze.

"No I was just looking for a place to stay." Lucy said with a sheepish smile. mentally cursing herself for saying to much, Lucy held her breath for Erza's response.

"A place..stay?" Erza regarded her with a suspicious gaze. Lucy gulped. All mages and several humans could sense magic in a person. It was an energy that could be picked up easily by observant people. Lucy had cast a concealing spell before she left to mask her magic energy. Did it wear off? Was she found out? She almost sagged in relief when Erza's gaze turned soft. She probably thought she was a runaway kid with no plan. Which she was.

"Why not stay with us?' Natsu's voice broke the silence.

"EH?" Lucy started

"Your 16 right?"

"well yes but-"

"Then come attend FTA with us."

'I really-"

"Cmon, Lets go!" Natsu grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the outside city, with Erza following with an approving nod.

"WAIT!" :Lucy wiggled free from his grasp. That's the third time she had been grabbed in the last 24 hours!

"Natsu, I cant attend and Academy, I don't have my records, and well..." she trailed off.

Sensing her predicament, Erza spoke up

"Its really alright Lucy. I'm sure we can pull a few strings with the master." Erza said in a smooth voice and a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Master?" Lucy questioned.

"Gramps, our principle." Natsu informed.

"Ah, I'm not sure." Lucy looked down

The Natsu gave her that grin. Big and toothy with real happiness and a goofy expression. Giving in was really her only option.

"Alright." Between Erza's calm small, and Natsu's grin, she couldn't resist.

Maybe this could be a new start.

 _ **There we have it! Chapter 2 is up! Whew, this one really took me awhile. SO I Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **-Mystery**_


	3. Crazy First day

**Hey guys! SO I took a wee bit of a break for the holidays. But I had a wonderful thanksgiving and I hope you all did too! I got all my Christmas shopping done and wrote this. I may not be able to get another chapter up until after new years. Mid terms are this week and then theres Christmas...So anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **I Don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, A girl can dream huh?**

 ***Linnnneeeee Breaaaaaakkkkk...***

Lucy had met some strange characters in her life. After all her Father's business attracted some very peculiar people. Including one very creepy Duke that had been obsessed with literature. He had later been arrested for the use of Magic. However Lucy had never laid eyes on someone so strange before as she did now. Natsu and Erza had dragged her all the way to Fairy Tail Academy. They led her all the way up to the 6th floor at the very top of the building. Lucy briefly remembered being led down twisting hallways and confusing staircases. Now she sat in a small office belonging to the headmaster of the school, with natsu and Erza on either side of her. A broad wooden desk separated her from the short man sitting in the tall leather chair across from here. Short was an understatement. He was tiny! Standing on his chair, Lucy was sure that he only went up to her knee. He had gray hair that rested on the lower sides of his head in a classic grandfather look with a bushy mustache and a wisened wrinkled face. A black suit adorned his body with classy dress shoes.

"Well, Natsu says you want to enroll. Is this true young lady?" He asked rather calmly. Lucy was sure she would not have been calm if someone burst in her office demanding to enroll a random stranger in her school.

"Oi! Gramps! That's what I just said." Natsu spoke indignantly.

"I asked her not you idiot!" The elder man bonked Natsu on the forehead.

"Hai, I want to enroll in this academy." Lucy decided to speak up. Erza nodded approvingly.

"Hmm. The year has only just started last month. A strange time to enroll." He said cautiously.

Most school years began in the fall in September, and went through till June. It was early November, just after Halloween. The principle however brushed it off and moved on, causing Lucy to release a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"My name is L-Lucy, Lucy...Ashley." She hesitated at her last name. The MEC may not have her name known yet, but it surely wouldn't be long. She extended her hand shakily, desperately trying to suppress her shivers.

"I am Makarov, It is nice to meet you." he reached over and grasped her hand, shaking it firmly, and offering her a small smile.

"Well then, If you're enrolling, you will need to fill these out." He handed her a few forms on a clipboard with a blue ink pen. Lucy accepted the items and filled out her fake name I'm the top corner of the first page. Makarov proceeded to shoo away a protesting natsu and slightly disappointed Erza. After that he took a seat in his towering leather desk chair and folded his hands.

"Now then, why don't you tell me why you are really here, ." He sat back in his chair.

Lucy jumped and dropped the clipboard sending it and the pen clattering to the floor. The elder man raised a brow at this, but remained silent as he awaited Lucy's response. Holding back her panicked breaths, Lucy offered a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. you must be mistaken, my name is Ashley, not Heartfilia." She lied through her teeth, hoping he would take it.

Makarov cracked his knuckles before speaking. "Well you see I did business with your Father once or twice. I distinctly remember he had a very beautiful daughter."

Lucy's heartbeat sped to an alarming rate. Okay so this man knew she was a Heartfilia. He did not know that she possessed magic. She may still be able to get out of this alive.

"I ran away from home. I suppose you will be calling my father now?" She asked timidly.

Makarov cleared his throat before answering. "Well, this popster advises me to call the MEC organization." He slid a pure white page towards her across the desk.

Lucy visibly paled. She slowly cast her gaze downwards and stared upon the poster. It was a wanted poster with her description as well as a choppy police sketch of her with her last known location and acquaintances. There goes her idea of lying her way out this. She considered her options. She could attack Makarov and make a break for it. That seemed a little cruel to Lucy and she filed under last resort. She could sit there looking like a dumb fish and wait for the MEC. Nope. She could jump out the window. Lucy thought a moment before shrugging her shoulders and standing up. She sprinted for the window. She crashed through the window. The flimsy glass broke on impact, sending thousands of light reflecting shards spiraling in every direction. Some slicing her hands in the wild explosion of shards. It was now, hanging in midair, suspended among the shrapnel;, that Lucy realized she was on the sixth floor. Her eyes widened as a shrill scream caught in her throat and stuck there, tears welling in her eyes out of fear and regret. She waved her arms as she tipped downwards towards the unforgiving ground. Air rushed around her whipping her hair wildly. She shut her eyes tightly, bracing for the bone shattering pain. She made impact. She felt her wrist shatter sending long tendrils of pain up her arm. She kept her eyes closed. After a few moments she cracked them open.

Breathing heavily, Lucy managed to slowly pull herself into a sitting position. Her wrist was throbbing and her head hurt a bit, but other than she seemed to suffer no intense injuries. Her wrist was beginning to swell. Several students began to cluster around, gasping and whispering.

" _How am I not dead?"_ Lucy thought.

She cautiously looked up. The Headmaster gazed down at her concerned before disappearing. Looking down Lucy discovered why she was still with the living. She had not in fact landed on the concrete. She had landed on a _Person!_ She nearly jumped out of her skin, and quickly hopped of the poor student she had fallen on top of. The boy groaned and sat up rubbing his head.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you, i apologize I-" Lucy stopped herself. It sounded like she was apologizing for bumping into his shoulder.

"Did you jump out the window?" he asked gazing up at the broken window stories above them.

"Again I am really sorry!" She frantically stated.

"Gihihi what did you think you could fly little bunny?" The boy laughed and stuck out his hand.

"Names Gajeel." he said.

"L-Lucy." She hesitantly shook his hand. Now that Lucy looked at him, he was quite intimidating. He had long wild black hair that reached his hips and unusual red eyes. Piercings dotted his face and ran up his arms under his sleeves. He wore brown gloves with iron casings and a brown and white zigzag headband. She slightly flinched at his tough appearance.

"Your pretty jumpy eh Bunny Girl?" He chuckled.

" _What a weird laugh."_ Lucy thought.

"Miss Lucy!" Makarov came rushing out of the front doors of the academy with an older pink haired woman in tow.

"You stupid girl! You could have been seriously hurt! Baka! Why did you do that?!" The pink haired woman pulled Lucy's cheeks in an attempt to scold her.

"Ah! I'm Sorry!" Lucy cried with fake tears in her eyes.

The woman sighed. "Come on, let's get you inside so I can look at that wrist." She gently guided Lucy up the front steps. They went down several hallways before coming to a door labeled 'Health room". It was a small room with cabinets lining one wall, and two cots on the far end of the room. Lucy sat down on one of the cots. The woman took one glance at her wrist and went into a small backroom mumbling about ointment for bruises.

"An attack, I would have expected, but you certainly surprised me there child." Makarov entered the room and walked up to her. he only just surpassed the cot in height. Lucy stayed silent letting a defiant glare seep onto her face.

Makarov laughed. "Do not worry child, your secret is safe with me." he said resting a gentle hand on her knee.

"How can I trust you?" She asked narrowing her eyes. She attempted to sound intimidating, she failed miserably. Makarov smiled and gently grasped her broken wrist in his hand. With a slight wave a small light burst from his hand and seeped into Lucy's skin, making her hand glow briefly. Where the monster bruise once was there now only existed a small yellowish blue bruise. Lucy's flexed her wrist and found only minimal pain. He had fixed her wrist no broken bones. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Your-" Makarov silenced her with a finger to his lips.

The pink haired woman returned and smeared ointment on her wrist. Wrapping a white bandage on her hand.

"its not as bad as I thought, but come back tomorrow just to be safe." She said and secured the bandage with a metal clip.

"Thank you Porlyusica." Makarov signaled me and walked out the door.

 ***Line break because freaking god knows why the always freaking disappear! I'm clueless as to why!***

Lucy sighed as she leaned against the uncomfortable office chair. Makarov had explained that he was a mage of several different types of Magic. Most mages could use more than one type of magic. They choses not to however because it is risky to even possess one type of magic let alone, many different types. He officially enrolled her in the school and sent her to the office to receive a uniform and schedule. He had also told her that he suspected that a few other students were mages but had to evidence and did not disclose who they were. He had known of only one single proven mage at the school and had assigned them to be lucy's guide. And thus she waited.

"Here you are, size eight." A female office attendant in a green dress with short purple hair handed her a folded school uniform and schedule. She smiled warmly at Lucy before leaving back to the office desk.

"Oh and you can change if you want, there's a bathroom outside. Although classes are over for the day." The attendant informed her from her spot a few feet away.

Lucy nodded and stood up walking outside the office to the bathroom in the hallway. Lucy clutched the fabric loosely and pushed open the tan bathroom door. Stepping inside Lucy unfolded the uniform. It consisted of a white blouse with a red necktie, and dark blue blazer that had the Academy crest on the breast pocket. A red pleated skirt was accompanied by long white socks. She slipped into the uniform and stuffed her street clothes into her suitcase, that had magically survived her suicide jump out the window. Lucy stopped and pursed her lips before digging in her suitcase and pulling out two red ribbons. She then replaced the blue ties in her pigtails.

" _Might as well look the part."_ She thought securing the ties high on her head.

She then clasped her suitcase closed and walked out of the cold gray stall.

" _I can't believe I managed to enroll in school. I didn't expect to ever be able to show my face in public again, let alone go to school. And the Headmaster is a mage. That sure was surprising. At least I have someone I can trust. Natsu and Erza seemed friendly but I don't think they would feel the same way if they knew that I-"_ Lucy's thoughts were cut short quite abruptly when she crashed into something.

Rubbing her forehead she looked up at the poor column she had disturbed. It was just a marble column but now Lucy felt bad. Lucy apologized and gently stroked the tall tower of marble. GReat first she jumps out a window now she is talking to random pieces of stone she had just assaulted.

"Um, are you the new girl? Lucy?" A small voice caught her attention from behind. Lucy turned to see a small girl half a foot shorter than her with wild blue hair held back by an orange headband and intelligent golden eyes.

"Yeah I'm Lucy." She said shaking hands with the girl.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden. Master asked me to show you around." She said with a smile.

"Um...are you...well…" Lucy trailed off. I mean how was one supposed to just ask if you were an illegal magic user?

"Like you? Yeah I am, but we can talk about that somewhere more private. how about I show you to the dorm?" Levy finished her thought for her.

Lucy nodded and smiled. She followed Levy out of the hallway and down another one. They took many twists in turns, they went upstairs, downstairs and around corners and classrooms. Lucy had begun to get the world's fastest headache. By the time they made it all the way to the dorm outside the main campus, Lucy was nothing but swirly eyes and dizzying thoughts of staircases.

"here we are Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed happily while popping up to her tip toes. Lucy merely flopped on the floor.

"Dont worry, youll get used to that. Now looks like your in room 203. That means you're bunking with Cana." Levy examined her schedule before grabbing Lucy's foot and dragging her into the dorm. Levy stopped and swirled around so that Lucy's face was pointed in the opposite direction.

"Before I forget, Thats the boys dorm over there." Levy stated pointing to a tall gray and blue building across the lawn from the brown and cream, girls dorm.

Levy then proceeded to drag Lucy into the female dorm. She however stopped abruptly again, making Lucy's face smoosh into the dirt. Lucy took her chance and stood up, swinging the dirt from her face. She glared at Levy before turning her gaze towards the scene that had caught the shorter girl's interest. Outside the dorm was a small pack of swooning girls waving goodbye to a male figure headed in the direction of the male dorm. Levy's pixie like face tightened as she walked over to the teenage boy.

"Loke, You know what will happen if Erza catches you sneaking into the dorm again." She stated, furrowing her brows. Lucy peeked from behind levy and saw an orange haired boy with hidden eye color behind his sunglasses. His hair was spiked down, making him look kinda like a hedgehog in Lucy's opinion.

"Then why don't we make sure that she does not find out. Eh sweet flower?" He non chalantly adjusted his sunglasses and walked on, with one last wink in their direction.

"That's Loke, the schools playboy." Levy said and rolled her eyes before continuing into the dorm.

"Mh? You coming Lu-chan?" Levy asked when she noticed that Lucy had not yet followed her.

"Yeah." Lucy replied following Levy.

" _Something about him feels wrong, almost empty. I don't know but he seemed….off."_ Lucy thought.

Noticing her zoned out state Levy intervened. "Don't tell me you fell for his tricks Lu." Levy had wide eyes.

"No, Something just felt strange about him." Lucy said.

"Oh he's strange alright." Levy said with another eyeroll.

Levy then stopped walking. She handed Lucy a silver key on a small chain.

"Dinner is two hours, but I'm guessing you want to get settled. If you have any questions, just ask me or your roommate. Bye Lu." Levy gave a small wave, and walked off down the hall.

Lucy gently stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. Walking in she saw one half of the room was blank, the other held a bed with purple covers and several pictures and posters. She saw that Levy took up a few of the photos as well as Natsu and Erza, along with Gajeel, the boy she had met earlier in the day. Random clothes littered the ground and the strong smell of alcohol permeated the air. Lucy scrunched up her nose as she set her suitcase down.

" _Today certainly was crazy. First I jump out the window, then I start talking to marble columns and then I meet the school heartthrob. Hm? I wonder what kind of Magic levy uses. Then again I can always just ask her. Speaking of…"_ Lucy stood up and closed the shades on the window, throwing an extra blanket over them just in case. She closed the bathroom door and stuck a chair in the main room door. She stood in the middle of the room, in the dark.

" _I won't give up! Not until this spirit responds to me!"_ Lucy thought with determination. She then plucked the strongest key from her belt, and the most stubborn. Holding up Leos key she spoke a different incantation.

"Gate of the Lion, I command you to respond! Leo!" She felt the familiar surge as magic filled her key. The soft yellow light grew brighter and began to pulse. The key had never pulsed like this before. Tightening her grip in excitement, she channeled her magic and swished the key through the air. Just like that it appeared. the magic circle. Large and brilliant blue. Each glowing layer spun slowly. As the circle expanded a door bell like chime rang through the room. not only had the key responded but she could feel the powerful Zodiac spirits presence. Focusing Lucy attempted to pull the spirit through the gate.

Lucy was suddenly thrown back by a powerful wave of magic. The circle faded and the keys bright glow diminished. Lucy was left wide eyes and panting from excitement. Lucy grasped the key shakily in both hands.

" _Leo are you there?"_ Lucy focused her magic into the key. Lucy almost jumped through the ceiling when the key pulsed angrily. Leio was not happy with her.

"I knew you would respond to me one day." Lucy smiled softly and shifted the key in her hands. They key pulsed again, defiantly this time. lucy merely laughed and placed it safely back with the others in her suitcase and locked the suitcase as well. She lay down on the bed and could not suppress the big grin from her face before she slipped into darkness.

 ***Line break people, line break***

 **So there's the chapter. yay! Anyway happy Holidays Guys!**

 **-Star**


	4. Update Please read!

**Hello dear readers! Been a while huh? So I am posting this as an explanation to the reasons why this story has not been updated in forever plus 1 day.**

 **I have not lost inspiration for this story. I actually have a lot of new ideas. I however realized a little while ago that I had not been acting on any of them. I have ,more or less lost motivation for this story and am feeling a little down about it.**

 **I decided to read back thought the content one more time to try and see if I could motivate myself to post more chapters and content. While I was reading this however I realized what a terrible job it was.**

 **I was a little disgruntled at the writing. I realized I could do a whole lot better then this**

 **So I am going to flip the switch on this story. This baby is headed for a rewrite. The first chapter of the re written version "Wondrous Magic" will be posted on Aug 8th or 9th depending on editing time.**

 **I want to say a big thank you to anybody who hasn't given up on this story yet (IF anybody hasn't XD) And properly convey my apologies for leaving you guys hanging so long.**

 **With love and smiles -Mystery**


End file.
